Yin-Yang Release: Fushi Technique
|kanji=陰陽遁不死術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Onmyōton: Fushi no Jutsu |literal english=Yin-Yang Release: Immortality Technique |english tv=Near-Immortality Technique |parent jutsu=Yang Release: Fuhenseimei |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Rakan Hibon, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Yin-Yang Release: Fushi Technique (陰陽遁不死術, Lit. Yin-Yang Release: Immortal Technique) is a technique created by Rakan Hibon to carry on his fathers work of achieving near perfect immortality. This technique pushes Yin-Yang to a whole new level and for that fact hasn’t been given a rank due to the fact that it would be ranked much higher than a normal S-Ranked technique. This technique is held dearly to Rakan to a point where he would never reveal its secrets to anyone outside of his own kin. Usage By using the same basic concept of the Yang Release: Fuhenseimei but had increased its ability to create near immortality status for the user. It uses both principles of Yin and Yang in the way that the Hibon Clan uses their abilities, Creation and Manipulation which is applied through the users body. The user needs to have the Fuhenseimei ability before hand and then concentrate on that singular orb within their own chakra system as they did before. The user will than apply Yin to the Yang orb which will get rid of it and apply if throughout the entire body instead of one area. The Yang portion comes in when say that the users limb or even head were to be cut off they can still control that limb remotely. But the main usage is the ability to reconnect it by applying Yang chakra to both the limb and area it needs to be applied to. The user will need to hold the limb to where the cut was made and apply the Yang chakra then where the flesh and muscle along with all organs and blood vessels will be instantly healed and re connect. The user will have a small issue using the limb for a minute or so until the muscle memory starts to kick in. This does take up a certain amount of chakra depending on how much the user needed to reconnect so this can drain the users chakra reserves quite fast. Yin chakra though has another function. If the user couldn’t get to their limb or part of their body was completely and utterly destroyed then they can use the mechanic of imagination to repair that part of the body. The use would quickly collect Yin chakra around the destroyed part. When they were to have enough Yin chakra surrounding the wound they would have the process of imagination to fill that area with skin, bone, blood, chakra networking, along with organs and everything else. The way it would get it perfect if from the brains memory and how it stores the human anatomy without the person themselves really knowing it unless they were to try to know it. Though this technique does come with a backup function for the user if they were to be decapitated. Since the Yin-Yang chakra is throughout his body, he can use the Yang chakra to control his separated body to possibly reconnect the body together but would cause extreme chakra taxing where they wouldn’t be able to use another technique for a certain amount of time until the user regained their strength and chakra back. Though the true backup function is if he were to be stab through the heart or some type of fatal wound. The technique would instantly work to repair the fatal wound where they can survive. Trivia * Though this technique seems that the user can survive any fatal wound, even one to the head, there is still a way to kill the user. You can obliterate their body completely or destroy the head alone to a point where it couldn’t recreate anything. * This technique allows the user to survive the Eighth Gate but their body will be so weak that they won't be able to move for the entire day. This does allow his opponent to smash his head in, if still living that is, but as the creator, I promise to only use it as a last stance thing where all of his other tricks are up.